El vocalista y el payaso
by Dmachine
Summary: Jack tenia lo que siempre quiso fama pero por motones, un gemelo egocentrico y un día a día que cada vez era mas entretenido
1. el payaso conoce a el vocalista

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown es propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.**

**También "El príncipe y el mendigo/ The Prince and the Pauper" le pertenece a Mark Twain**

**Yo no tengo nada de nada**

* * *

><p>¿Cuántas posibilidades habían para que por doceava vez los monjes me ganaran un Shen Gong Wu? al parecer muchas, pero no eso no era todo, el clima demostraba su amor hacia mi persona, claro lloviendo de la peor manera posible.<p>

-¡hash, que lindo seria si tan solo no estuviera al aire libre! con la suerte que tengo quizás me da una pulmonía.

-¡achuu! bien todo está bien, para que me miento a mi mismo ahhhhhh!, tengo frio, hambre y me duele todo.

Después de caminar por dos horas (el heli-pack ha pasado a mejor vida) una pintoresca cafetería me invitaba a pasar, para que decir más mentiras, si era común y corriente, al entrar no puedo evitar en fijarme, a parte de las miradas indiscretas, en un misterioso sujeto, misterioso porque este llevaba un abrigo bastante holgado un gorro y lentes de sol... (¿Enserio lentes de sol?, ¡pero sol ni había!) En ese mismo momento aquel friki se disponía a pagar su taza de café con tarjeta de crédito.

Aparte de friki tarado, era obvio que en una tienda de café tan humilde como esta no se recibían tarjetas de crédito, pero eso no detuvo al extraño, que al momento de enseñar la tarjeta ya había armado un problema.

-lo siento no recibimos tarjetas de crédito, pague en efectivo por favor, se limito a decir el encargado de la tienda

-yo...no tengo, pero culpa mía no es, como es posible que en estos tiempos no estén al corriente con la tecnología.

- pues ya ve no sé cómo pero usted me paga esa taza de café, soltó el encargado

-mmm... ¡mire un extraterrestre mojado en la puerta!

La gente están predecible, en ese mismo momento todos voltearon a ver.

El plan improvisado que trazo el friki, hubiese sido un éxito, si este despreocupado personaje hubiera estado consiente del charco que según el desprendía el extraterrestre mojado, su olímpica caída fue digna de ser el video mas reproducido de youtube, debido a la esplendorosa caída de los lentes y el sombrero, los cuales volaron por el recinto revelando detrás de ellos a un Doppelgänger.

¡Oh cielos no puede ser!, aparte del color de ojos y cabello ese chico, aquel atarantado que besaba el piso era una copia exacta de mi, hasta podríamos ser gemelos perdidos, no pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que un grito entro en escena.

-¡ahhhhhhhh! es Alex

Ese fue el inicio de una lluvia de gritos y amontonamiento en la entrada, la turba me arrastro hasta el centro del recinto con una fuerza inhumana, me vi rodeado entre tanto celular, cámaras y chicas realmente locas por alcanzar al pobre bobo desdichado que al parecer se encontraba peor que yo en estos momentos, claro a juzgar por los gritos de ¡ayúdenme necesito aire!

Lo triste era que mi realidad no difería mucho de la suya, ¡rayos que hize yo para merecer esto!

-¡achuuuuu!

Si señoras y señores era yo con un síntoma de mi próximo resfrió, la turba se calmo y se expandió otorgándome libertad de movimiento.

Nuevamente otro grito se escucho

-¡el tiene una enfermedad contagiosa… (Pausa dramática) tiene soyuke y es un caso muy avanzado!, dijo el bobo apuntándome indiscriminadamente

-¿¡ehhhhhhhh! se escucho por todo el recinto, milagrosamente todas las personas se apartaron algo aturdidas.

-lo llevare al hospital dijo el friki tirando de mi chaqueta y obligándome a salir, claro está sin repetir su triste espectáculo.

* * *

><p>Es lo que hay señoras y señores, seguirá... si es que se me da la gana xD!<p>

¿Cuál será el brillante plan que se le ocurrirá a Alex?

Soy-uke es una enfermedad recurrente en Jack, todo por no desprender la suficiente machonalidad.


	2. Vamos a la aventura

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown es propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.**

**También "El príncipe y el mendigo/ The Prince and the Pauper" le pertenece a Mark Twain**

**Yo no tengo nada de nada, nuevamente ... aqui va**

* * *

><p><strong>En una parada de autobús, a una distancia prudente de una linda tienda de café<strong>

Eso sí que estuvo loco, casi muero asfixiado – dijo el ente llamado Alex

Tú estás loco, ¿me podrías soltar?

Tranqui, tranqui, aunque ya seguro que lo sabes me voy a presentar, mi nombre es Alex y soy el mejor cantante del universo

Ah, ósea que no viniste a presagiar mi inminente muerte, pues es un alivio – solté con desgano

¿Muerte? Quien hablo de muerte, de verdad que eres extraño

Tonto, que acaso no lo has notado – dije con un poco de enfado

¿Notar que? – el atarantado dijo poniendo en duda su coeficiente intelectual

Somos iguales, por lo menos con lo que respecta físicamente – intente explicar

Iguales, como que yo soy mucho más atractivo, pero ahora que lo noto quizás si tienes potencial, no te desanimes quizás llegue el día en que puedas, pensar compararte con mi belleza – dijo aquella egocéntrica persona

Bájate de tu nube bobo

Cambiando de tema ni un solo café puedo tomarme en paz, necesito desahogarme, por eso hoy es tu gran día dijo señalándome, mientras una burlona sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Porque hoy tendrás el privilegio de acompañarme – su sonrisa se ensancho más

**En un vehículo de trasporte publico**

Siempre, siempre tengo que huir de todos lados, me agrada tener fans no me malentiendas pero nunca tengo paz, hasta creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico, creo que me están sacando fotos en todo momento por eso nunca puedo relajarme, sé que soy grandioso pero hasta un ser tan fabuloso como yo gustaría de pasar desapercibido, comerme un helado en la calle, caminar viendo vitrinas sin que nadie me pidiese una foto, hay veces que aunque no lo creas no puedo seguir sonriendo porque mi cara esta entumecida, siempre estoy regido por los tantos horarios y… - y así llevaba más de media hora el afligido vocalista quejándose como si no hubiera mañana

Yo tan solo me limitaba a pensar cuando llegaríamos a nuestro destino.

Pasados unos minutos más me sorprendí al darme cuenta que mi acompañante parecía meditar algo

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte de la manera más dulce que pude

Sabes, cada vez soy más sorprendente, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan maravilloso

Desde ese momento sabia que todo iba a terminar mal muy mal

Nos bajamos en una parada cercana a una tienda, mientras escuchaba el "brillante plan" del "ser más sorprendente del planeta", demasiado sarcasmo hasta para mí.

Entonces yo me hare pasar por ti hasta me teñiré el cabello y usare lentes de contacto de color

Era obvio que tendría que teñirse más bien ambos tendríamos que hacer eso, Alex tenía mi misma cara pero en vez de ojos rojos sus ojos eran azules, un azul profundo, su cabello era negro y usaba un peinado que se diferenciaba fácilmente del mío, vestía una polera sin mangas negra y una camisa azul cuadriculada la cual mantenía abierta, unos jeans negros una cantidad incontables de cadenas, zapatillas azules también contaba con un collar, pulseras y quizá algunos piercings.

Por favor – me pedían unos suplicantes ojos azules

Pero si ni siquiera sabes cómo me llamo – dije casi indignado

En mi defensa no me has dicho cómo te llamas, a todo esto ¿Cómo te llamas?

Jack, mi nombre es Jack – dije monótono

Con más razón Jack, cualquiera que se llame así deber tener una vida demasiado común hasta aburrida ¿no crees?

¿Qué tiene de malo Jack? – pregunte, ahora si indignado

Nombre común vida común, apuesto que lo más arriesgado que has hecho es haber salido de casa sin bloqueador en verano

Pues apuestas mal – de verdad que no tiene idea pensé mientras le decía lo equivocado que estaba

Por favor Jack, quiero vacaciones y tú debes querer fama – dijo el moreno mientras mantenía su mirada suplicante

No estaría mal, después de todo, no es como si yo amara hacer lo mismo todos los días, necesito un cambio, aunque no sé si todo resultara bien pero ya qué.

Está bien – dije rápidamente

¿En serio?

Si – suspire mientras lo decía

Muy bien manos a la obra

**En la tienda**

Tintes vamos a ver, tintes, Jack aquí hay- dijo el que prontamente será pellirrojo

Saca los 2 tintes y el decolorante – dije mientras buscaba el dinero

Era casi un milagro que en la tienda justamente vendiera accesorios de peluquería, quizás era el destino, luego fuimos en busca de los lentes de contacto de color y finalmente Nos dirigimos a mi casa a preparar todo.

Al pasar unas cuantas horas yo ya era moreno y debo decir que el contraste de mi piel con mi cabello hacia que me viera aun más pálido, Alex era rubio y se disponía a teñirse el pelo, me coloque los lentes de contacto y mi mirada se torno azulada, de repente entro Alex ya siendo pellirrojo con unos destellantes ojos rojos, ahora solo hacía falta el peinado y vestimenta.

¡Guau!, esto es sencillamente sorprendente, soy igual a ti pero más bello- dijo el egocéntrico vocalista

Y en efecto era verdad, cuando me mire en el espejo casi ni me reconocí

Ahora si comenzaría la parte difícil, memorias, sacamos al azar quien sería el primero en contar su vida, y fue claro que egoman salió primero.

Soy hijo único, mi padre y madre están muy orgullosos de mi, aunque últimamente no los veo mucho, se fueron de viaje, mi representante usa lentes pero nunca puedo recordar cómo se llama, le llamo manolo, pablo, Juanito, cualquier nombre de hombre servirá, luego están Max guitarrista, y el resto de la banda no sé como se llaman, también tienes que recordar a Matilde es la ama de llaves, y pues no me acuerdo de ningún otro nombre, soy alérgico a las almendras, y me paso el día componiendo canciones toco la guitarra y el piano, me encanta el helado y me desagrada el pimentón, quiero muchos a mis fans.- dijo el ahora pellirrojo mientras me miraba, dando a entender que yo debia comenzar con mi relato

Está bien – dije

Vivo relativamente solo, mis padres se mantienen en viaje de negocios, la ama de llaves se llama Hilda, me encanta construir robots, tengo un taller, suelo ir en busca de los Shen Gong Wu, y antes que me preguntes son objetos con los cuales se pueden hacer cosas sorprendentes, después te demuestro, también están los monjes, ellos son tu competencia por así decir, el alto y macizo es Clay, el moreno es Raimundo, el cabeza de queso Omi, y la chica Kimiko, ellos son los buenos, de los malos están wuya, Chase y el frijol parlante, ten cuidado con Chase, también podría aparecer mínima es una chica que tiene una extraña fijación a los gatos y eso.

Luego vino la demostración de los Wus, que fue dificil pero con la practica Alex entendió todo, por lo menos eso creo, nos despedimos y me dirigí a la casa de mi suplente con un mapa made in egoworld, ojala pronto llegara para poder descansar…no podía saber lo equivocado que estaba hasta que llegue al lugar.

* * *

><p>Tome el nombre y personalidad de Alex el cual es un personaje original mío de la historia comic SAE creada por mi xD

Vayan a ver para que se les dé una idea http:/ browse. deviantart. com/?q=Bonzuu&order=9&offset=24#/d4h3dsm junten los espacios :D

comenten so flojo pongan de la escala del 1 al 10 como va, siendo 10 lo mejor.


	3. Cambios, cambios y mas cambios

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown es propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.**

**También "El príncipe y el mendigo/ The Prince and the Pauper" le pertenece a Mark Twain**

**Yo no tengo nada de nada**

* * *

><p>Cuando llegue a mi nuevo hogar, no pude haber calculado la magnitud de desastre que se avecinaba a mí.<p>

Señor Alex, ¿se puede saber donde estaba? - dijo un tipo con lentes, no muy viejo, de seguro él era mi representante

¿Que haría Alex en este momento?, de seguro responder una incoherencia

Quería un café y tuve que ir a buscarlo – dije con arrogancia fingida

Por favor no haga eso de nuevo, ya es tarde, tiene que arreglarse para ir a la fiesta del lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum – dijo un poco urgido mi manager

Voy- solté rápidamente, eso provoco que el usuario de los lentes me mirara extrañado

Claro que dudo que pueda lucir más bello de lo que ya soy – agregue, para que me dejara de ver así, y funciono tal y como lo había previsto.

Así que una fiesta por mi nuevo álbum… espera no tendré que cantar cierto, ¿cierto?, esos era mis pensamientos mientras estaba en la limosina

Mientras tanto

*bostezo* que sueño, mejor me voy a dormir- dijo Alex a nadie en particular

Y ahora con Jack

¡Felicitaciones Alex! - me dijo una linda chica rubia mientras me sonreía.

Así como otras 10 personas más las cuales me habían felicitado mientras entraba al recinto, con razón Alex era tan egocéntrico, el mundo le prestaba demasiada atención lo habían mal acostumbrado, de repente note un amontonamiento en la entrada

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte un poco preocupado

Mientras un chico se escurría de la vista del guardia y me miraba con una sonrisa con sorna

¡Tenia tantas ganas de verte!, Alex el mentiroso, que bien te queda eres un falso, deja de decir que cantas, tu no cantas eres un chiste.

¡Hey todos ustedes! – grito a todos los presentes

X es el futuro, x canta de verdad dejen de venerar a un payaso – luego se largo a reír, mientras un flash nos cubría a ambos

No puede ser, es un fiesta privada- dijo mi representante mientras me arrastraba a un lugar seguro y el guarida retenía a la prensa y al tal x.

Después de eso me llevaron a casa, lo único que pensaba era en x, entonces Alex tenía un enemigo y al parecer no era nada fácil razonar con él.

La casa si bien era grande era un poco más grande que la mía, o casi igual no lo sé muy bien, lo primero que hice, fue tomar el primer teléfono que encontré y llamar a Alex.

¿Si, quien llama? – pregunto una voz conocida

Alex, soy yo

¿Qué te paso? Ya tienes problemas, pero si no han pasado ni 3 horas – dijo egoman algo somnoliento

X se presento en tu fiesta, ¿me podrías decir porque te quiere tanto? – dije para nada feliz

X, de veras la fiesta del álbum, lo olvide

¿Y que con x? – pregunte algo impaciente

¡A h!, es tan solo un principiante, me odia y hace show cuando tiene oportunidad, no le he hecho nada malo, tan solo quiere colgarse de mi fama, pero aun así sigue siendo impopular.

Ósea, que no eres un fraude

¿No confías en mi?, como osas calumniarme – dijo dramáticamente el bobo

Bueno hasta luego – dije para poder irme a dormir, cortando la comunicación

Mañana seria un largo día y no había duda de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Comenten!, si eres anónimo mejor todavía xD!<strong>

**Recuerden la escala del 1 al 10.**


	4. Un nuevo día

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown es propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.**

**También "El príncipe y el mendigo/ The Prince and the Pauper" le pertenece a Mark Twain**

**Yo no tengo nada de nada**

* * *

><p>A las 6:00 a.m sonó el despertador y casi me caigo de la cama.<p>

Tienes una entrevista – dijo mi manager

Cielos – murmure mientras cubría mi cabeza con el cubrecama

**En otro lugar**

A las 11:45 a.m una maravillosa persona se despertó

El desayuno está servido – dijo la ama de llaves, hace mas de 2 horas que lo esta añadió.

**Con Jack**

A las 1:00 ya había sobrevivido a una entrevista y a una sesión de fotos.

Harás una aparición sorpresa en la radio – dijo manolo el representante

Que felicidad – dije fingiendo alegría

**Con Alex**

A las 1: 00 egoman vio sorprendido como el detector de Wus se activaba

Hora de acción – dijo a nadie en particular

**En un bosque alejado de todo y todos un dragón sobrevolaba de forma serpenteante **

¿De qué se trata ahora? – dijo Kimiko

El perfume de Dophere – dijo Raimundo

Funciona como un suero de la verdad, solo rocías – dijo Omi

¿Y como se supone que eso ayudara en batalla? – dijo Kimiko

Un wu es wu, solo vamos por el – dijo Clay

Dojo, detente – dijo rai justo cuando una nave se estrellaba con un árbol, enfrente de ellos

Jack Spicer, lo sabía, la justicia divina te castiga por estar del lado del mal – casi grito omi

Gracias, por preocuparse pero estoy bien – soltó con sarcasmo el chico de ahora mirada rojiza

De verdad Jack soporta todo esto, ni que le pagaran, esto es maltrato – pensó el brillante vocalista cuando toco el wu, lamentablemente no era el primero allí

Jack spicer, Wuya, ¡los reto a un duelo! – kimiko entro en escena

¡Oh, de donde salió ese vejestorio! – meditaba nuestro albino personaje, casi espantado

¿Por qué me miras así Jack?, es acaso que por fin te diste cuenta, que no estás hecho para esto- se manifestó Wuya con malicia

Hay que ver las incoherencias que dice la gente vieja – lamentablemente, Alex lo dijo en voz alta

¿Intentas morir, Jack? – susurro Wuya con mucho, quizás demasiado enojo

¡Estas loca!, sería un delito que un ser tan maravilloso como yo, despareciese de este mundo

Un silencio prolongado se extendió entre nuestros locutores

¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Kimiko

Rayos, y ahora como arreglo esto – Alex se cuestionaba mentalmente

Creo que bebí demasiada bebida energética, eso hace que mi ego aumente – egoman intento sonar sincero

Ah, sí claro – dijo Wuya

*Momento incomodo*

¿Muy bien y de que iba el duelo? – dijo el suplente de Jack

Ya lo verán, será sorprendente – dijo Kimiko mientras una no muy sana sonrisa surcaba su rostro

Algunos minutos después (después de apostar sus wus)

El escenario parecía un estudio de televisión

Si, así es, el duelo consta de una serie de preguntas sobre farándula quien acumule más puntos ganara – dijo Kimiko, segurísima de sí misma, era obvio que ella ganaría

¿Quién fue el cantante/actor más guapo según la revista pop del mes pasado?– dijo dojo, el locutor del improvisado show.

Kimiko se adelanto en responder, pero extrañamente Jack ya había hecho sonar el timbre de su podio para responder

Fue el gran Alex – dijo el hombre del ego, como olvidarlo eran tan buenos tiempos rememoro el vocalista.

Punto para Jack - dijo dojo

¿Cómo se supone que sabe eso? – se debatió Kimiko mentalmente

La próxima será la mía –se mentía así misma wuya, (aceptémoslo la mujer no está muy al tanto de la actualidad)

La canción numero 1 elegida por millones de adolescentes hace tan solo 2 días

I am de Alex- dijo rápidamente el suplente de Jack

Otro punto para Jack – dijo Dojo sorprendido

Y así fue como Alex no les dejo ninguna oportunidad a sus contrincantes, después de 20 preguntas Alex había ganado, y no podía estar más feliz de ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a anon por comentar xD<br>**

**Por lo tanto este capítulo va dedicado a anon : D**

**Gracias tambien a Shadow-Dayris :** **¿Qué hará Chase Young con respecto al nuevo Jack?**

**Comenten!**


	5. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown es propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.**

**También "El príncipe y el mendigo/ The Prince and the Pauper" le pertenece a Mark Twain**

**Yo solo tengo a Alex y cualquier otro personaje que pueda haber inventado.**

* * *

><p>Y de repente lo oí, no lo había notado, quizás se me había escapado ese detalle, el pequeño detalle, que nunca había escuchado la voz de Alex cantando, y era admitiéndolo, mejor de lo que pensé, mucho mejor, ahora sabia que tal vez su talento lo hacía genial en algo.<p>

¿Cómo estará Alex?, ojala que lo esté haciendo bien – dije mientras veía el oscuro cielo a través de la ventana, no puedo evitar preocuparme por alguien tan bobo como el

**Con Alex**

Y Jack decía que era difícil, obvio que como soy tan maravilloso, las cosas se me dan fácil – el pelirrojo sonrió mientras sostenía el perfume de Dophere en sus manos.

Mañana, será un buen día – dijeron ambos chicos a nadie en particular, para luego sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

><p><strong>En la mañana<strong>

Extrañamente mi manager no había aparecido, ¿será que tengo el día libre?, no sé que tanto se queja Alex, al menos haciendo su trabajo no recibo ninguna clase de maltrato.

¡Señor Alex!, buenas noticias– dijo emocionado el usuario de los lentes, entrando sorpresivamente

¿Cuáles? – pregunte con curiosidad

Es el invitado para el show en vivo de Cecil, también habrá una presentación en vivo, ¿acaso no es genial? – dijo alegremente manolo el representante

¿Presentación en vivo, o sea tengo que cantar…en vivo? – pregunte algo alterado

Eso es obvio, ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo desconcertado

No, nada – dije nervioso

¿Qué rayos voy a hacer? – me cuestione mentalmente

**En otro lado**

Entonces Jack gano el wu, debo admitir que hasta a mi me sorprendió - dijo wuya

En serio, eso es humillante hasta para ti, que Spicer te haya ganado y lo divulgues así como así – dijo Chase

Ja! Que chistoso, veo que el día de hoy, el gran señor del mal amaneció de buen humor – dijo wuya, mientras dejaba la habitación

Así que Spìcer gano un duelo, eso hay que verlo - pensó Chase poniendo una mirada un tanto desconcertante

Lalalala, que lindo día – dijo el de mirada rojiza, cuando justamente en la tv comenzaba el show de Cecil

**En el set de un programa**

Bienvenidos a todos, hoy tenemos como invitado a la persona más popular por estos días, las chicas lo adoran, es el artista del ahora, con ustedes Alex – dijo Cecil la conductora del programa

¡Hola a todos! – dije algo nervioso

Nos contaron que tu nuevo álbum ha roto el record de ventas, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo Cecil mientras sonreía

Pues estoy muy agradecido a mis fans, les debo todo a ellas, sin ellas no podría haberlo logrado – dije intentando sonreír

Viéndolo así te deben amar mucho, ¿cierto?

Si, gracias por todo – dije sonriendo nervioso

También me contaron, que había una sorpresa – dijo la conductora sonriéndole al publico

¿Cuál? – grito el publico

Es una presentación en vivo de Alex, justo lo que deseaban – dijo alegremente la mujer a mi lado

*Se escucharon gritos por todo el set*

¿Qué hago?, llame a Alex pero no contesta, no puedo cantar, yo no canto y aunque logre cantar no sonara igual, me van a descubrir, me golpearan, las fans me destrozaran, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, piensa Jack, piensa, cielos no hay salida, ¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?, no puedo mas –ese fue mi último pensamiento cuando todo se puso oscuro y sentí el frio ¿del suelo?

¡Ayuda, ayuda! – escuchaba a una mujer mayor gritar

No puede ser, cientos de jóvenes veían como su ídolo se desmayaba en pleno show

No puede ser- decía cierto joven pellirrojo mirando la pantalla de la tv con la boca abierta

No puede ser –decía el manager de Alex, mientras se preparaba para lo peor

Alex, el gran y asombroso Alex, se había desmayado en televisión en vivo con millones de televidentes, obviamente fue la noticia del momento, a la hora de las noticias.

Alex el joven cantante se desmayo mientras estaba como invitado en el show de Cecil, se ha estado hablando de sobreexplotación, ¿cuanto se ha expuesto a este joven artista?, cientos de fans apoyan a Alex, mandando mensajes de apoyo a su correo, ¿qué es lo que le sucede a la juventud?- con esta pregunta, cerraba el ultimo noticiero la noticia de Alex.

No puede ser – dijo Kimiko cuando se entero de lo ocurrido con Alex, si bien no siempre estaba al tanto del, el artista había sabido como destacar en el mundo de la farándula, por lo que ahora era mundialmente conocido y eso hacía que la noticia corriese aun mas rápido

Jack ¿Qué sucedió? – se preguntaba Alex mientras veía 9 llamadas perdidas en su celular, evidentemente preocupado, lo que no sabía era, si estaba más preocupado del escándalo o de la salud de Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Pánico escénico acaso? ¿Jack estará bien?, ¿Alex está siendo demasiado superficial?<strong>

**Gracias nuevamente a anon y a Shadow-Dayris  
><strong>

**Comenten so flojo, anónimos también xD**


	6. Chase Young aparece

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown es propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.**

**También "El príncipe y el mendigo/ The Prince and the Pauper" le pertenece a Mark Twain**

**Yo solo tengo a Alex y cualquier otro personaje que pueda haber inventado.**

* * *

><p>Tengo que ir – dijo un chico de cabellos y ojos rojos<p>

Tengo que ir a ver a Jack – dijo encontrando la prioridad de su preocupación, justo cuando el detector mostraba que un wu se había activado.

No, primero tengo que ir con Jack

No se apresure – dijo un clon de Jack, actualmente seria un clon de Alex, cabello rojo, ojos rojos, ropa negra

¿Y tú quien eres? – el egocéntrico pregunto desconcertado

Soy Robo-Jack – mi amo me ha despertado exclusivamente para detenerlo

¿Un robot?

El ha dicho que se encuentra bien, que no se preocupe y que pronto llamara – dijo robo – Jack de una sola vez

Pero… si es lo que dice… está bien le creeré por ahora – dijo Alex poco convencido

Entonces iré por el wu – dijo el chico decidido

El wu se encuentra en plena plaza del sector del centro – dijo Rai

¿De qué se trata esta vez? – Kimiko pregunto

El tesoro de zang – dijo Omi

Y ¿sirve para? – pregunto Clay

No hay suficiente información – dijo molesto Raimundo

**En otro lugar **

Entonces, ¿por qué el gran Chase Young decidió ir en busca de un wu? – pregunto burlona Wuya

Pensé que no querías que te recordara tu incompetencia – hablo Chase

Otra vez, con eso – bufo Wuya

**Cerca de allí**

Por fin llegue, y soy el primero - se alegro Alex, justo cuando un grito se escucho

¡No tan rápido Spicer! – grito Omi

Para cuando había tocado el wu, habían 2 personas mas sosteniéndolo, una de ellas era Omi, el cabeza de queso y el otro era … ¿quien es ese?, tiene que ser el tal Chase Young, y se supone debo cuidarme de él pero ¿por qué? – se pregunto internamente el príncipe del ego

¿De qué se trata el duelo? – pregunto Omi

Se trata, se trata…Omi, Chase los reto a un duelo, aposten los wus que quieran, ya que no serán relevantes en este duelo – dijo el suplente de Jack decidido

De repente todo el entorno cambio, dejando ver una gran pantalla un micrófono, y un montón de asientos.

El duelo de hoy es karaoke – dijo seguro, el chico albino

¿Karaoke? – pregunto Omi

Si, y quien juzgara será el propio público, con más aplausos se erigirá el ganador, claro que será una votación honesta, porque nadie quiere ganar haciendo trampa – dijo contento Alex

Entonces, yo voy primero –dijo Omi

Para cuando estaba al frente del escenario pregunto:

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

*Caída al estilo anime de casi todos los presentes*

Cantar, tienes que cantar – dijo Kimiko, preocupándose seriamente del resultado del duelo

Allá voy – dijo Omi

Noche de paz, noche de amor – cantaba lentamente Omi

Creo, que no fue la mejor elección de canción – dijo deprimido Rai, ni tampoco de la voz, susurro

No pensé que fuese posible que alguien cantara mal esa canción – dijo Kimiko

Lo de Omi no es el canto, ¿no creen? – dijo Clay, seguro de sus palabras

Luego de terminar su canción, Omi recibió un aplauso, no muy animoso que digamos, después de esto se retiro del escenario, dejando paso a Alex

Cuando Alex comenzó a cantar, todo se mantuvo en silencio, algunas bocas se abrieron y varios mantenían una expresión de total desconcierto

Esto es sorprendente – dijo Kimiko

¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?, Spicer tiene lo suyo – dijo Clay

Aunque esa voz, me recuerda a alguien – pensó Kimiko

Chase Young solo se mantenía observando a Jack en silencio

Al término de la canción se pudo oír un gran aplauso, y Alex sonreía de oreja a oreja

El siguiente participante era Chase, pero se negó a participar en algo tan estúpido

¿Me puedes decir, que te parece estúpido? – pregunto Alex perdiendo la paciencia

Aunque a Chase le sorprendió, ver que Jack le hablaba de esa manera, prosiguió con lo que tenía que decir

Todo, ganar un wu de esa manera no debería enorgullecerte, Spicer – dijo Chase calmado

¿Qué intentas decir? – pregunto el pálido chico

Usar música, ¿en que estas pensando? – pregunto Chase con una mirada altiva

Entonces ¿Dices que la música es estúpida?

Si es lo que crees, entonces así es – respondió enseguida Chase

No sé quién crees que eres, y tan poco se porque disfrutas subestimándome, no tienes ni una remota idea de lo que significa la música –dijo enojado Alex mientras se iba a paso rápido

Chase estaba sorprendido, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, el gran Chase Young estaba sorprendido, así como todos los demás presentes, si tan solo escuchar como cantaba el supuesto Jack dejo a todos con la boca abierta, el que se le hubiera enfrentado a Chase Young los dejo casi en un estado de shock, y el responsable de todo esto, era nada más ni nada menos que Jack, ese autodenominado genio maligno, aquel escuálido chico, que contra todo pronóstico le miro a los ojos sin vacilar, con una postura firme y defendió lo que creía sin mostrar ningún signo de debilidad, eso provoco que Chase se preguntara quien era ese chico y que había hecho con Jack.

Claro que no tenía idea, que ese simple dicho había dado de lleno en la verdad del asunto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Chase se dio cuenta que Jack es un impostor?, o ¿tan solo se sorprendió demasiado? ¿Jack estará bien?<strong>

**Supongo que estas preguntas las debo contestar yo… que flojera**

**Comenten y no sean flojos como yo**

**¡De verdad amo a shounen t!**


	7. Negociar nunca fue tan divertido

**Disclaimer: Xiaolin Showdown es propiedad de Christy Hui y Cartoon Network.**

**También "El príncipe y el mendigo/ The Prince and the Pauper" le pertenece a Mark Twain**

**Yo solo tengo a Alex y cualquier otro personaje que pueda haber inventado.**

* * *

><p>El celular de cierto suplente de genio del mal sonó<p>

¿Jack eres tú? – pregunto Alex impaciente

¿Alex? – se escucho desde la otra línea

Jack, no tienes idea lo preocupado que estaba, mi reputación se fue por los suelos entre tanta calumnia – dijo Alex dramáticamente

¡Jajá!, que chistoso – dije intentando sonar lo más sarcástico que pude

¿Cómo estás?, ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto rápidamente el ahora gótico

Bien, me desmaye de pura tensión, ya me dieron de alta pero aun sigo en la clínica es por mayor seguridad según el manager

Qué bien, por un momento pensé que todo podía empeorar todavía más – el pelirrojo soltó algo deprimido

¿Qué te pasa? … te oyes algo deprimido – dije preocupado

Es el tal Chase, dio a entender que la música era basura

…espera ¿Qué paso? – pregunte enserio preocupado

Unos minutos después

Entonces yo le dije, que él no tenía ni una remota idea de lo que significaba la música – dijo finalmente el vocalista

Noooo, como se te ocurre – dije pensando en lo peor

Pero había que ponerlo en su lugar – el cantante decía seguro

Y ¿qué dijo Chase? – pregunte curioso

Nada, tan solo me miro extrañado

Menos mal, que bueno que no paso a mayores, te llamo luego me tengo que ir – dije lo más rápido que pude

Ok, chao – se despidió el de mirada rojiza

Anímate – dije para luego cortar la comunicación

Ojala que Chase, no se haya dado cuenta de nada pensé para luego recostarme sobre la cama.

Esto es sencillamente inquietante – pensaba Chase en su hogar

Es tan inquietante, que creo que debo hacerle una visita inesperada a Spicer- pensó para luego dirigirse a aquel lugar tan conocido

**En otro lugar**

Entonces, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el usuario de los lentes

Sufro de pánico escénico temporal – dije intentando convencerle

En serio ¿pánico escénico temporal? – dijo mi manager

Si, siento como si mi garganta se secara no me sale la voz y todo me da vueltas – dije con una triste mirada

Pero señor Alex, en unas horas más tiene un concierto – dijo el manager manolo preocupadísimo

Que tal el playback– dijo un chico entrando a la habitación

Parece que esa sería una de las mejores opciones a tomar en cuenta, Max – mi representante dijo resignado

El era Max, uno de los pocos nombre que recordaba Alex – pensé mientras lo observaba

Entonces manos a la obra - dijo Max

**En el concierto**

No importaba las veces que me repitiera que tan solo debía estar allí moviendo la boca, seguía igual de nervioso, pero esta era una de las cosas que debía hacer.

Salí determinado, haciendo una entrada triunfal, mientras cientos de fans gritaban Alex.

La música comenzó rápidamente y me aliste a mover la boca, debía calzar perfectamente, al principio era difícil, pero ya en la segunda canción se me hacía más fácil hasta me fui relajando, debía admitir que se sentía genial estar en el escenario, las fans coreaban las canciones, era sencillamente magnifico, las luces, todo era perfecto.

**Con Alex**

Que aburrido, como extraño mi guitarra – decía melancólico el artista, justo cuando una sombra se hacía notar en su jardín

¡Ahhhhhh!, son los paparazzi – dijo tirándose instintivamente al suelo

Esperen eso no puede ser, supongo que es la costumbre – dijo mientras se levantaba y salía hacia el jardín

¿Quién eres? – pregunto directo

Me sorprendes Spicer, antiguamente nunca notabas que alguien te estaba observando – dijo Chase serio

Espera,… ¿observando?... ¿tú estabas espiándome? Y más encima admitiste que no es la primera vez que lo haces, ¡jujuju! no lo hubiera pensado de ti – dijo Alex aguantándose la risa

Deja de sacar conclusiones apresuradas – dijo Chase incomodo

Spicer lo ponía incomodo debía ser el fin del mundo – se preocupo Chase

En este momento me dices que te paso, a que se debe tu cambio ¿a caso te golpeaste la cabeza?

Va a ser que no, eso creo al menos – dijo tratando de recordar el chico pelirrojo

Esa respuesta no resuelve nada – dijo Chase

Bueno así están las cosas, si te disculpas por el asunto que paso hace poco, o sea lo del duelo anterior. Tu gusto por espiarme lo discutiremos un día de estos, pero para eso necesito un abogado, así que lo dejaremos para después, bueno dejando de lado ese asunto, si te disculpas te cuento lo que quieras – dijo el pálido chico mientras cruzaba los dedos

En serio… yo disculpándome, ni en un millón de años, gusano – dijo Chase ofendido

Pues, que triste entonces no te puedo decir nada – dijo el menor mientras sonreía a más no poder

Ah! y mejor te vas o llamo a la policía – soltó finalmente el chico

Al parecer Spicer desea morir – pensó serio Chase.

* * *

><p><strong>Comenten<strong>


End file.
